


Sake

by misharuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Anal Sex, And Having One Night Stands, Angst, Blowjobs, Canon Divergent, Drunk Uzumaki Naruto, First Time, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Sasuke Turned Caretaker Sasuke, M/M, Naruto Is Grieving, Oral Sex, Sasuke Cares More Than He Thinks, Sasuke To The Rescue, Sick Uzumaki Naruto, Slash, Whump, Yaoi, and drinking, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misharuu/pseuds/misharuu
Summary: Sasuke returned to the Village after absorbing Orochimaru. After a few weeks of interrogation and house arrest he’s free to roam. Sakura forgives him quickly but Naruto is pissed and grieving Jiraiya’s death, leaving him broken hearted and impulsive. One night at the bar Sasuke is left taking care of a blackout drunk Naruto, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: SasuNaru, Shikamaru Nara/Uzumaki Naruto (brief), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has been sitting as a draft for way too long! I hope it’s alright! 
> 
> Feedback is loved!
> 
> Follow on tumblr @misharuu ~

Sasuke’s arms were folded over his chest, his long fingers wrapped around his upper arms, knuckles white. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Naruto drunkenly lean over a table, chatting with Shikamaru, who in his opinion was being much too courteous, enjoying the conversation much more than he should have been. Everyone knew Naruto was an obnoxious drunk; he drank too much too quickly, he never tried to pace himself, he was a flirt, and he couldn’t handle his alcohol. Being around him in this state was a complete hassle. It was way too much effort to wrangle him in at the end of the night and force him to go home. ‘ _But I don’t waaaannnaaa,_ ’ he’d whine, eyes all glassy and unfocused, ‘ _can’t we go to another bar? The one up the block is open for another hour!_ ’ Sasuke couldn’t help but roll his eyes, even the thought of Naruto’s insufferable whining enough to set him off. And what was Shikamaru playing at? Why was he acting like Naruto’s drunken ramblings were so entertaining? A bubbly laugh pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts. He glared as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru talk, standing way too close to each other due to their lowered inhibitions... and was that Naruto’s hand lingering on Shikamaru’s shoulder? ‘ _Pathetic,_ ’ Sasuke hissed in his head, turning around on his stool to face the bar. 

Sakura was in the stool next to him, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn’t listening to her, ranting on and on about some book; or maybe about training? He couldn’t remember. “Yeah, that’s great,” Sasuke mumbled, offering some sort of reply every now and then to keep up his facade. He hated bars. Hated alcohol. Hated not being one hundred percent in control of himself. He sipped on a light beer, the tangy sourness bubbling over his tongue. And there was that _damn_ laugh again. How could Naruto feel so comfortable letting his guard down like that? How could he be so carefree and uninhibited? He was basically sitting in Shikamaru’s lap at this point; they were in separate chairs but they were so close their knees were rubbing together. The display sickened him, awaking some sort of emotion deep inside the pit of his stomach. Anger? No, that wasn’t it. Disgust? Partially, but not quite. Jealousy...? That’s ridiculous, he didn’t have anything to be jealous of, right? 

Sasuke glared as Naruto picked up a bottle, pouring out two shots less than carefully, clear liquid spilling onto the sticky table. Some sort of cheer was called out before they downed their shots, slamming their glasses on the table. Naruto didn’t even flinch, immediately reaching out for the bottle and taking a long swig. Shikamaru grabbed the bottle from Naruto, clearly unimpressed by his desires to get blackout drunk, and placed the bottle back on the table. Naruto was displeased, his eyebrows furrowed before he snapped at Shikamaru. Shikamaru laughed it off and took Naruto by the hand, pulling him up out of his seat. The sudden movement made Naruto stagger on unsteady feet, his hair was a mess and his face was flushed pink; totally wasted. A smirk grew across his lips, slightly pointed canines glinting, his whiskered cheeks dimpled. Sasuke growled deep in his throat as he watched Shikamaru drag the drunk boy into the bathroom. His fist clenched in his lap and he took another sip of his beer, glowering.

”Sasuke?” he heard a voice slur lightly next to him, dragging him out of his thoughts again, “I was thinking you could come back to my house tonight...” Sasuke glanced at Sakura, placing his cup on a coaster.

”I’ll be right back,” Sasuke barked as he got up from his stool swiftly, ignoring Sakura’s advance. She clearly deflated as he sauntered away, carefully gliding through the large, rowdy crowd. He wasn’t sure why but he felt like he _had_ to see what was going on. Once he got to the restroom he didn’t bother knocking, pushing right through the door. Naruto was sat on one of the sinks with Shikamaru standing between his legs, orange clad knees pressing against his hips. Their mouths were locked together and Naruto’s hand gripped the back of Shikamaru’s neck as he grinded against his hips. Sasuke felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and his heart dropped into his stomach. He felt completely furious. He wanted to pull them apart. Just as he was about to speak he realized that he was being ridiculous. Why did he care? It was none of his business. But seeing Naruto’s arms draped over Shikamaru’s shoulders, his legs wrapped against his hips... 

“Can’t you see we’re busy here?” Shikamaru snapped, glaring at Sasuke as he held Naruto up. Naruto was clearly on the verge of a blackout, his head lolled onto Shikamaru’s shoulder as soon as the jonin moved, unable to hold himself steady, his eyes sliding closed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “this _is_ still a bathroom, correct?” He walked over to the urinals and unzipped his pants, trying to concentrate on pissing and not the sounds Naruto made as he clung onto Shikamaru’s vest. He heard the sound of a zipper before Naruto gasped, and that was his breaking point. Sasuke pulled up his pants and flushed, spinning on his heels. “Get a fucking room,” he spat after he washed his hands, quickly leaving the restroom and letting the door slam behind him. He swiftly made his way back to his stool, obsessively watching the bathroom door, seeing how long it would take for the door to open. It was only a few moments later that the pair left, Naruto barely on his feet and Shikamaru guiding him to a chair, murmuring something into his ear before standing back up, gazing around the room as if he was looking for someone. Shikamaru caught Sasuke’s line of sight and immediately started to walk over. ‘ _Great,_ ’ Sasuke sarcastically thought to himself, trying not to glare.

”Hey, uh, Sasuke... I gotta go. Just got word that I’m needed for an urgent mission. Could you possibly... uh, could you get Naruto home safely?” Shikamaru asked, a hand sliding through his hair with sheepish smile.

”You really think I’d be willing to do that?” Sasuke snorted, sipping his beer.

”You know damn well I don’t trust you, but Naruto does and he isn’t in great shape,” Shikamaru glared, a hand on his hip, “don’t do it for me, do it for him.”

Sasuke was about to reject him but Sakura was looking at him furiously, her hands clutched into fists, clearly about to threaten him if he said no. Sasuke heaved out a sigh, glancing beyond Shikamaru’s shoulder to the corner that Naruto was tucked into. The blond’s head was leaning against the wall, he looked like he was slipping in and out of unconsciousness, an absolute miracle that he was still upright. “Sakura, could you...?” Sasuke motioned to Naruto. Sakura just shook her head, disappointment clear on her face. Sasuke groaned, pulling himself to his feet. “Fine, but you owe me one,” he hissed as Shikamaru smiled, throwing Sasuke a salute before heading out of the bar. 

Sasuke cautiously walked over to Naruto, pausing a few feet away as he took in the sorry state that he’d gotten himself into. His eyes were open but they were unfocused, his cheeks were flushed and his jacket was partially unzipped and wrinkled. He took a few steps closer, “Naruto?” Naruto slowly turned his head in Sasuke’s direction, his eyes narrowed.

”What’dya wan’,“ Naruto slurred, crossing his arms.

”I’m supposed to be escorting you home,” Sasuke rolled his eyes, not liking the situation any more than his ‘rival.’ 

”’M not goin’ anywhere with you,” Naruto huffed, “Shikamaru -“

Sasuke quickly cut him off. “Shikamaru apparently got called on a mission. Either that or he’s ditching you,” Sasuke shrugged cooly.

”Wouldn’ surprise me,” Naruto mumbled softly, “wouldn’ be the firs’ time they leave once they get what they want,” his gaze fell to the floor. For some reason that tugged on Sasuke’s heart, softening him a bit. 

”Just let me take you home. You’re drunk and I doubt you want to wind up in a gutter somewhere.”

”Why d’you care?” Naruto spat, “not like it matters to you.” Sasuke sighed, gripping Naruto’s shoulder and pulling him out of his chair. Naruto was too drunk to fight him off, a string of weak arguments tumbling out of his mouth as he was dragged out of the bar. After one block Sasuke started to get fed up; Naruto was completely unsteady on his feet and after tripping once Sasuke had enough. He scooped Naruto off the ground and slipped him onto his back piggyback style. “What the fuck-,” Naruto yelled as he was swung off the ground, sitting in a stunned silence once he came to rest on Sasuke’s back. He was out of energy and couldn’t argue anymore, letting his arms slide around Sasuke’s neck, his head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke found himself smiling as he felt Naruto’s relaxed breaths puffing against his neck, warm and tickling. He wouldn’t admit it but he was happy Shikamaru had left. He didn’t want Naruto to make any decisions like that while he was so drunk. He didn’t know if the two had a relationship like that, but he was pretty certain they didn’t considering the things he’d seen Shikamaru and Temari getting up to. Just a drunken one night stand. Disgusting. Naruto was worth so much more than that. 

”S’ske?” Naruto slurred, barely audible over the sounds of his footsteps against the road. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, frowning at the way Naruto’s skin looked so pale in the moonlight.

”Hm?” Sasuke hummed, continuing his trek. 

“M’ gonna puke,” Naruto choked out, a hand flying to his mouth.

” _Shit,_ ” Sasuke hissed as he ducked into an ally, quickly sliding Naruto off his back and carefully letting him down. Naruto staggered a few feet before letting a hand rest against a brick wall, bending at the waist as his free hand braced against his knee. Sasuke didn’t know what to do so he just stood in place, keeping a calm, unconcerned look plastered on his face. There was a few moments of silence and Sasuke just stood there, watching Naruto’s shaking frame as he clung to the wall for dear life. “Err... Naruto?” Sasuke asked, taking a few steps forward. Just then Naruto started coughing, quickly devolving into gags, which lead to a heave as a stream of alcohol splattered onto the ground. Sasuke winced but he couldn’t will himself to move, torn between trying to help and mocking him for getting himself to this point. He settled on the latter, a weak coping mechanism he resorted to when he felt uncomfortable. “Pathetic. You hold your alcohol worse than girl,” he sneered, crossing his arms, acting totally unfazed. Naruto didn’t answer, his legs shook as he struggled to stay upright, coughing harshly as he dry heaved over the ground. Sasuke sighed, giving up, as he walked over to Naruto, gently placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying to help him to his knees so he wouldn’t fall over but Naruto resisted.

”Do you _want_ to fall on your face?” Sasuke growled, forcing Naruto onto his hands and knees. He knelt on the ground next to him to try to offer some amount of sympathy, a hand reaching out to push his hair off his face but he froze once he saw the tears on Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto coughed and gagged as he brought up another wave of vomit, letting out a choked off sob. Sasuke frowned, pushing the hair off Naruto’s face. “I know it sucks, I’m sorry,” Sasuke soothed, his hand lingering on Naruto’s back, “just get it out.” Naruto was too weak to hold back, freely sobbing between gasping breaths and gags, falling back onto his ass once he was done. His shaky hands covered his face, cheeks red with embarrassment. Of all people he didn’t want to seem weak in front of Sasuke was at the top of the list. Ever since Jiraiya died the only comfort he could find was in alcohol, picking up people at the bar so he wouldn’t have to be alone, at least for a little while. It had been a few weeks and the hole in his heart just seemed to grow, he constantly felt cold and empty, searching for _anything_ to fill the void. The alcohol dulled the ache while the sweet words of his one night stands acted as a bandaid; making him feel better until it was suddenly ripped off the next morning when he woke up alone, leaving a stinging pain in their wake. 

Sasuke just sat silently for a moment; Naruto sounded so sad, so _broken_ that it confused him and he didn’t know what to do. He pulled Naruto’s hands off of his face and wiped away his tears. “Come on, you’re gonna catch a cold sitting on the ground all night,” Sasuke murmured, the way that Naruto childishly rubbed his eyes made his heart flip flop in his chest. He scooped Naruto back up onto his back and changed directions, heading back to his house instead, deciding Naruto shouldn’t be left alone. Naruto either didn’t notice or didn’t care about their change of direction; all Sasuke heard was sniffling and hiccoughing the whole trip. Sasuke pushed his front door open and walked straight to his bedroom, placing Naruto on his bed while he flipped on the light, quickly shuffling through his closet as Naruto curled up on himself. Sasuke knew there was no point trying to talk to him about his sudden breakdown right now, he was probably too drunk to comprehend anything that was going on. Sasuke grabbed clothes for both of them, spinning around just in time to see Naruto’s face go green. He shot up on the bed, leaning over the side, a hand feebly trying to cover his mouth as he gagged, a dribble of bile dripping between his fingers and onto the floor. “ _D_ _amn it_ ,” Sasuke grabbed the trash can in the corner of the room and hastily shoved it into Naruto’s hands before he vomited again, wincing at the sound of liquid hitting the bottom of the metal can. 

Sasuke quickly shuffled to the bathroom and grabbed a glass and a washcloth, wetting it with warm water before filling the glass with water, hurrying back to his room, helplessly watching as Naruto got sick. “God, how do you even have anything left?” Sasuke sat beside Naruto on the bed, rubbing his back, surprisingly not even mad that Naruto had puked on his floor. At this point he was just concerned and confused, completely out of his element. Emotions weren’t really his forte; neither was taking care of drunk people. All he could do was wait and whisper encouraging words; _you’re okay, I’ve gotcha, I’m not going anywhere._ Finally Naruto seemed to calm down, trying to catch his breath while lowering the garbage can onto the floor unsteadily.

”S-sorry...” Naruto whispered weakly, his big sad blue eyes making brief contact with Sasuke’s.

”Don’t worry about it right now,” Sasuke mumbled, grabbing Naruto’s hands so he could clean him up with the washcloth, hesitantly reaching up and wiping off Naruto’s face, erasing all evidence of his tears. Naruto just stared in disbelief, unsure or unable to speak, his eyes filling with tears at Sasuke’s tenderness. It made Sasuke’s head spin. He’d never seen Naruto cry, not unless someone was dead. ‘ _Oh, shit. Jiraiya,_ ’ Sasuke wanted to smack himself; how had he not thought of that sooner. Sasuke sighed as he got up and grabbed a shirt and sweats, handing them to Naruto.

”Think you could manage?” he asked, getting a nod in return. They got changed in silence, their backs facing each other. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s discarded clothes before helping him lay down, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He picked up the glass of water and handed it to Naruto, frowning at how shaky the boy’s hands were. “Drink this, it’ll help,” Sasuke muttered before he grabbed the can and the clothes and flicked off the light on his way out, bringing Naruto’s clothes to the laundry machine before starting to clean everything up. He headed back to his room with a mop and the garbage can, leaving the can next to the bed before swiftly cleaning the floor, trying to remain as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Naruto up. Once the floor was clean he padded out of the room and rinsed the mop before heading back down the hallway to the living room, planning to sleep on the couch. As he walked past his room he couldn’t help but linger by the doorway, curiosity getting the better of him. He stood there for a moment, holding his breath, before he peered into the doorway. He saw Naruto’s shivering frame curled up beneath the blanket, his lips curling down into a frown.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice suddenly broke the silence and made him jump. 

”Y-yeah?” Sasuke asked, partially pushing the door open.

”Could you... Could you stay here tonight?” Sasuke’s blood went cold and he was confused with himself when he felt almost... relieved? 

”Oh... Sure,” Sasuke mumbled, stepping fully into the room. He couldn’t help but notice that his hands were trembling as he pulled the blanket back, laying on the bed as far from Naruto as humanly possible, his heart racing in his chest. 

”Thanks, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered sleepily, his breath coming deep and steady, clearly falling fast asleep. Sasuke just laid there, staring at the wall, thoughts swirling through his head. Their relationship had always been complicated and confusing. An odd rivalry spurred by a confusion of feelings. There had always been an unspoken tension, more than friends, rivals only in title and action, not in emotion. Naruto never gave up on him when he left the village, constantly searching for him, going head to head with Orochimaru on multiple occasions just to try to ‘rescue’ him. But at the time he didn’t want to be saved. Once he killed Orochimaru he let himself be found. He had to pretend to be angry, had to pretend he didn’t want to come back, but deep down he was tired of running. The way Naruto cried and begged him to return finally made something click, and he returned to the village. The trip back was uncomfortable to say the least. Kakashi tried to act nonchalant. Sakura and Naruto gave him the cold shoulder. It took weeks before Tsunade and the black ops would let him return home on the condition that he spill all of his secrets. News of Orochimaru’s death seemed to calm them slightly, but he was always being tailed. Not trusted. He didn’t expect to be. This was the first night since his return that he’d spoken more than two words to Naruto. Sakura was much easier to appease. 

Jiraiya had died right before Naruto set out to find him, trying to cling to some sort of hope that things could return to ‘normal,’ whatever that meant now. Sasuke hadn’t heard of Jiraiya’s death until a few weeks after he returned; he didn’t really know him, he’d heard of him but that was about it. All he knew was that he was Naruto’s sensei. Apparently they had a stronger bond than he had imagined. Sasuke sighed as he rolled onto his back, an arm suddenly being draped across his waist. Sasuke glanced to his side, afraid to move, eyes wide as he watched Naruto cuddle up to him, blond hair tickling his cheek as he nuzzled his head into Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke held his breath, frozen, warm breath puffing against his skin. He knew there was nothing he could do, so he gave in, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, curling his arm protectively around Naruto’s shoulder.

——————————

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of being watched. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before glancing down, instantly getting caught up in deep sea blue eyes. His arm was sore from being stuck beneath Naruto’s shoulder all night, where it still laid. “Naruto?” Sasuke asked groggily, pulling his arm back and pushing himself up, yawning as he stretched. Naruto didn’t move, confusion flashing across his face, weary and hungover. Sasuke sighed, unsure whether Naruto even knew where he was or how he got there. “Do you remember last night?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto rose up and sat on his feet, blankets pooled around his waist, Sasuke’s shirt hanging loosely around his neck. “Oh, uh... Yeah... Sorry about,” Naruto motioned to the floor, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

”Mmm, always having to clean up after your sorry ass,” Sasuke snorted, getting up to his feet. “Want anything to eat?”

Naruto’s nose wrinkled up in disgust. “Not unless you want me to puke on your bed this time,” he joked, still standoffish and uncomfortable as he sat on Sasuke’s bed, struggling to convince himself this wasn’t a dream. 

”Fair enough,” Sasuke chuckled before padding out of the room.

Naruto sighed and fell back onto the pillows, his arms folding beneath his head. He never could have imagined laying in Sasuke’s bed. His scent enveloped him, masculine and strong, safe. Naruto glanced down and realized he was wearing Sasuke’s clothes, adrenaline coursing through his veins. It felt like a dream come true, everything he’d ever wanted. He was expecting to wake up and get yelled at, to swiftly get kicked out and told to get his shit together. The possibility of being offered breakfast in bed never even crossed his mind, giving him whiplash. But Naruto couldn’t complain. He couldn’t take this for granted. He knew he’d have to enjoy it while it lasted, before Sasuke came to his senses and realized what he was doing and reject him like everyone else. Naruto felt his lower lip tremble at the thought; he didn’t know how much longer he could take the loneliness. It was taking its toll, insomnia plaguing his nights, alcohol the only thing that could sing him to sleep. 

”Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice made him jump. He spun around and stared up at the older man, quickly wiping his eyes as he realized they’d filled with tears. “Are you okay?” Sasuke asked before kneeling on his bed, holding out a plate of toast and juice for Naruto.

”Oh, uh, yeah... Just don’t feel so good,” Naruto mumbled, avoiding eye contact as he reached out for the juice and toast with shaky hands. 

”Well if you’re gonna puke at least try to get to the garbage can this time,” Sasuke joked before taking a bite of his toast. Naruto felt dumbstruck, sipping his juice while staring at the bedspread.

”Why are you being so nice to me?” Naruto whispered, cheeks burning red.

”Seemed like you could use a miracle.”

Naruto didn’t respond; he didn’t know how to respond. He was right. Naruto felt lost. Seeking comfort with random guys at bars. Sasuke had seen that for himself the night before. Even thinking about Jiraiya made him breakdown into tears. Sasuke was never the type to kick someone when they were down, always avoiding the fatal blow.

The silence was deafening, making Naruto feel even more on edge. “Do you always eat in bed? Seems like a great way to get ants,” Naruto joked before biting into his toast, trying to break the silence.

”No; I figured this was a special occasion,” Sasuke commented cooly, finishing his breakfast quickly, taking Naruto’s plate and setting them on the bedside table. Another awkward silence.

”So, uh... I guess I’ll head out now,” Naruto started to get to his feet, “thanks again for everything.

”Oh, so soon?” Sasuke legitimately seemed disappointed, crestfallen. Naruto hesitated, still partially on the bed, staring directly into Sasuke’s eyes. It was intense; he felt so vulnerable yet so intrusive. He couldn’t ignore the look in his dark eyes - it was probably the same look he was giving Sasuke.

”Just say it,” Naruto snapped, “ _please._ ” Sasuke couldn’t find the words to say so instead he closed the space between them, grabbing Naruto’s face with both hands, pulling their lips together. Naruto quickly sat back down, a hand snaking it’s way around Sasuke’s neck, heart pounding in his chest. It was even better than he’d imagined, Sasuke was dominating but also so soft, so _tender_ , allowing his fingertips to graze Naruto’s cheek. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine; he parted his lips and had to choke back a moan as Sasuke’s tongue slipped into his mouth, careful and exploratory at first but he quickly gained confidence, their tongues twirling together. Suddenly Sasuke pulled away and Naruto couldn’t help but whine.

”What about Shikamaru,” Sasuke’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown, already panting. Naruto frowned deeply at the mention of his name.

”That wasn’t anything... Anyone I’ve ever been with was a weak attempt at forgetting about you,” he stated breathily, looking away with embarrassment at the confession. Naruto expected Sasuke to be disgusted with him so he was taken off guard when he was suddenly pounced on. Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed, their lips joining sloppily as Sasuke slid his thighs between Naruto’s legs. The feeling set Naruto off and he couldn’t hold back anymore; he moaned as he felt Sasuke’s erection pressing into his hip, rutting up against him as he gently nipped Sasuke’s bottom lip. Sasuke growled as he slid his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, grinding his hips down forcefully, fingers wrapped tightly around Naruto’s wrists, holding them to the mattress. Naruto felt defenseless; he couldn’t move an inch and he loved it. He’d wanted this for so long, since before Sasuke left. Years and years of desire finally coming to be a reality. Sasuke would never let him know but he’d felt the same, he was just too overwhelmed with vengeance to think clearly. Killing Orochimaru was a release; he was finally able to admit what he really wanted. What he really needed.

Sasuke sat up and flung his shirt off, partially getting to his feet so he could slide off his sweats. He dove back down on the mattress, his fingers curling around the elastic of Naruto’s pants before forcefully pulling them off. Naruto gasped at the sudden movements but complied, pulling his shirt off his shoulders. The second Naruto had his shirt off Sasuke pinned him back down, gliding between his legs, their cocks lining up perfectly. He paused for a second before starting to move, rutting into Naruto’s hips, their precome mixing together and offering lubrication. Naruto couldn’t take his limited movement anymore and gripped Sasuke’s shoulders, turning them both on their sides. He propped his knee up on Sasuke’s hip before continuing to rub against Sasuke’s length. Sasuke reached up and opened his bedside drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube. He flicked the cap open squeezed some in his hand before sliding his hand down between Naruto’s cheeks, a finger teasingly rubbing against his rim. “ _Ah!_ ” Naruto gasped, his hips stuttering as he pushed back against Sasuke’s fingers, desperate for more. Sasuke smirked as he continued massaging Naruto’s opening for a moment, loving the way it made him squirm, before dipping in a fingertip. Naruto moaned against Sasuke’s lips, his hand grabbing a hold of Sasuke’s waist. Sasuke slid his finger in easily, barely any resistance, gliding in and out as he created a quick rhythm. Naruto could do nothing but pant, his cock hard and throbbing, pressed up against Sasuke’s hip. 

Naruto reached down and took hold of Sasuke’s cock, pumping his length before sliding over the head, twisting his hand around it before sliding a finger over the slit. Sasuke thrust himself harder into Naruto’s grip, sliding a second finger into Naruto’s entrance, a coy smile spreading across his lips as he tantalizingly rubbed Naruto’s prostate, eliciting a yell of pleasure from the younger man. Sasuke continued to rub up against his prostate unyieldingly, sending wave after wave of pleasure across Naruto’s body, an almost overwhelming sensation. “Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto moaned, pushing himself up off the mattress and forcing Sasuke’s hands off of him. Sasuke looked up at him with confusion in his eyes but that confusion was quickly replaced with a groan as Naruto pushed him onto his back, licking and kissing a trail from his neck down to his hips. Naruto’s lithe body slid between Sasuke’s thighs, coming to rest on his knees above Sasuke’s cock. He teasingly kissed the base, kissing and nibbling his way up to the head, a hand wrapping around the base. He flicked his tongue over his slit, smiling as Sasuke’s hands tangled into Naruto’s hair with a barely audible moan. Naruto took Sasuke into his mouth, tongue twirling against the head as he bobbed up and down, slowly taking in more and more of Sasuke’s length. One hand slid up and down Sasuke’s thigh while the other cupped his balls, gently squeezing and rubbing, working Sasuke into a frenzy. “God, how are you so good at this,” Sasuke moaned, softly pulling Naruto’s hair as he fought off the urge to rut up into Naruto’s mouth, not wanting to overwhelm him. Sasuke glanced down and saw Naruto smirk - God, how do you smirk with a dick in your mouth?! - he moaned as he pressed his head back against the mattress, slowly pressing his hips further into Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto took in Sasuke’s full length, swallowing around his cock, pausing for a moment to adjust before starting to bob his head up and down again. Sasuke groaned as his hips stuttered, fucking Naruto’s mouth as the younger man happily complied. Suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto stop moving, he glanced up to check on him and was stunned at the sight. Naruto was on his knees, his ass in the air as he fingered himself; his cheeks were flushed pink and he was panting, one hand still wrapped around Sasuke’s cock, his head resting on Sasuke’s hip as he lightly moaned and panted, pressing back into his own hand. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sight, his cock jumping and throbbing, meeting Naruto’s deep blue gaze, his eyes filled with desire and lust. Naruto’s pupils were blown and his eyes were glassy, pink lips parted and slick with saliva, a completed lewd display as he moaned, hitting his prostate. That was all it took; Sasuke grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hand, hastily costing his length as he pushed himself up on the bed. He grabbed Naruto by the waist and spun him down against the bed, the back of his head resting in the pillows. Sasuke took his spot between Naruto’s legs, gripping the younger man’s calves as he forced him to bend his legs around his hips. 

Naruto just laid there panting, pressing his ass against Sasuke’s groin, impatient for more. Sasuke chuckled, “can’t wait to feel my cock, can you?” he purred as he lined himself up, teasingly rubbing the head against Naruto’s opening. Naruto whined, pushing back on him, gasping as Sasuke gave in and started to push inside. Sasuke couldn’t help but moan as his cock sank in, balls deep in Naruto’s hot, tight opening. He paused for a moment to take in the view; Naruto’s desperate eyes, licking his lips slowly before gripping Sasuke’s face, teeth clashing together as he forced his tongue in his mouth. Sasuke was too frenzied to start slow, immediately pulling out and slamming back into Naruto, moaning deep in his throat as he felt Naruto clench around him. He plowed him hard, each thrust punctuated by Naruto’s gasps, absolutely keening as Sasuke’s abs pressed against his cock, already close to finishing. Sasuke moves downward slightly and sank his teeth into the fleshy spot in the crook of Naruto’s neck, sucking and nibbling his skin, marking him, claiming him. _His._ Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hair and pulled hard, groaning as Sasuke’s tongue danced across his neck, back arching up as he wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock, working up a quick rhythm. 

“ _F-Fuck_ , Sasuke, g-gonna cum,” Naruto gasped as Sasuke grazed against his prostate, a sly smirk curling over Sasuke’s lips as he pulled Naruto’s legs further up his sides, forcing his dick deeper into Naruto’s tight opening, unyieldingly hitting his prostate as he stroked him. With one final gasp Naruto came, slick white strings spurting on Sasuke’s chest as he leaned down and nuzzled into Naruto’s neck, relishing in the small sounds he was making in his ear. Sasuke buried himself deep before finally tipping over the edge, groaning as he went slack, collapsing upon Naruto’s chest. They both stayed still for a while, blissed out, overwhelmed, maybe a little afraid of what would come next.

Finally Sasuke pushed himself up on shaky arms, sauntering towards the bathroom completely nude, smirking to himself as he felt Naruto’s eyes watching his ass as he left the room. He quickly wet a washcloth and headed back towards his room, hastily cleaning himself off before kneeling on the bed next to Naruto, gently wiping him off, admiring the rivulets of water dripping down his toned abs. Naruto just laid there silently, trying to allow everything to sink in, struggling to come to terms with the major step they had just taken; he hadn’t even noticed when Sasuke started helping him get dressed, mindlessly lifting his arms to allow him to slip his shirt over his shoulders. 

”Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Sasuke murmured so quietly that it was barely audible but the words came through to Naruto loud and clear. A feeling of hope - a feeling so foreign and long forgotten - welled in his chest, his heart pounding as his eyes teared up. Sasuke sank back onto the mattress, wrapping Naruto up in his arms, pulling his face to his chest while gently caressing his cheek, allowing his eyes to slide shut as they drifted off into a comfortable afternoon nap.


End file.
